kyngfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaaws
Introduction to Jaaws Jaaws is the Sideaffected Power of Claaws. She was created during the time of Claaws's exile, when Claaws spoke to her growing darkness for company and comfort. One day, the darkness spoke back--and Jaaws was born. Jaaws was created without Claaws's knowledge and is the reason behind the evil that spread through the human race during the time of the war between the Powers and the humans. Jaaws is the embodiment of evil, and harbors no good or light inside of her. Physical Description Jaaws is a large, lithe dragon with oily black scales. She has long curved horns, sharp white teeth, and pitch black claws. Her eyes are a bright, vivid red. Abilities Jaaws's abilities are as follows: -Invisibility -Breathing violet flames -Enhancing the darkness within a being -Instilling evil into a being -Flight -Night vision -Sensing the light or dark within a person -Possessing a being -Hypnotizing a being Jaaws's Origins Jaaws was created unwittingly by Claaws in the dawn of Kyngdom. When Claaws was the Power of Darkness, she spoke to her darkness. When the darkness spoke back, Claaws had no idea what she had created. At the beginning of her life, Jaaws was a black blob, but this blob gradually grew into the dragon she is today. Once she gained control of her body, she set off and began to spread evil through Kyngdom. Jaaws's one mission was to destroy Kyngdom. She was Claaws's mistake, and exists to punish Claaws for that mistake, even if Jaaws does not view her purpose as one of justice. History After being created by Claaws, Jaaws put evil into Kyngdom. With this evil came the destruction of the land that the Powers had created. This ultimately led to the war between the Powers and the humans, which could be more accurately described as a time when the Powers separated themselves from humanity and Claaws, Cealani, Ayearth, and Ecio attempted to eradicate the human race. When Catastrophe fled as a result of this 'war', Jaaws was ready for him. In his weak state, she preyed upon his bitter resentment and ambition, filling him with evil. She proceeded to guide him on his journey to overtake Kyngdom. When Whist tried to take control of Catastrophe, Jaaws was ready to defend the control she held over the young boy's mind. Jaaws won and Whist was killed by Catastrophe. He then became ruler of Kyngdom, and Jaaws guided him from there. But for the most part, her work was done. After Catastrophe killed off the Powers, Jaaws fell into a deep sleep, for it was from these Powers she was born, and without them, her powers diminished, and she dwelt in a cave deep within the Labyrinth of Southwest Kyngdom for centuries. After Claaws, Sylvia, Cealani, and Ecio were summoned, Jaaws awoke in modern Kyngdom while the Labyrinth Lands were being explored by Charlie W. and the rest of the gang. She terrorized the explorers, hypnotizing Little Crow, Icy, Windswift, and Eliana Fur Pawprint. Eventually, Claaws and Cealani broke into the labyrinth and rescued Icy and Eliana Fur. It was at this time Claaws met her creation for the first time. Icy and Eliana, still under Jaaws's hypnosis, were placed at F.A.F.A. HQ until they could be cured. Because she still controlled Icy and Eli, Jaaws forced them to cause mass chaos at the HQ. She hypnotized many other animals while there, and in the chaos, Catastrophe showed up. Ever since Catastrophe returned to life in modern Kyngdom, he and Jaaws had been working closely. From him, Jaaws acquired Brazen Goo. She also formed an alliance with Whist. After the underwater ball exploded, Jaaws flew to the wreckage to meet Claaws. There, the two fought, and Jaaws, using Brazen Goo, killed her 'mother' with the help of Whist. Jaaws then continued on her mission to destroy Kyngdom. Allying herself with Whist, Jaaws returned to the Labyrinth Lands and formed a hideout. The two Sideaffected Powers discovered a variant of the Brazen Goo plant that would allow Jaaws to hypnotize a Power or another Sideaffected Power. At Present Time Currently, Jaaws is allied with Whist and Enyo and is planning on ending her alliance with Catastrophe. She has plans to overthrow him and become ruler of Kyngdom. She and Whist have used the new Brazen Goo flower to take control of Cealani, Ayearth, Grondor, Aya, and Leptomoris. Jaaws and Whist are trying to find Sylvia so they can attempt to hypnotize her as well. Weaknesses Jaaws's weaknesses include anything to do with light. -Elf magic -Pure intentions -Sheer willpower -The reconciliation between Claaws and her siblings -Magical light The only way to truly defeat Jaaws is for Claaws to rid herself of the darkness that split her apart from her siblings in the first place--she cannot be killed until Claaws makes up with her fellow Powers, Lunee in particular. Tidbits and Trivia -A group called The Elites is working to discover Jaaws's weaknesses. -"Jawtastrophe" or "Caaws" is the Catastrophe/Jaaws ship. -Another potential name for Jaaws included "the Voyd"